


Words

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [418]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Language, Post-Series, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Swearing, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Too much has happened, not including her apparent death and resurrection at Damien's hands.  She can't even formulate the words to question or even pray to God, so she just sits quietly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 14 October 2016  
> Word Count: 575  
> Prompt: "Words" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: Too much has happened, not including her apparent death and resurrection at Damien's hands. She can't even formulate the words to question or even pray to God, so she just sits quietly.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately two days after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Ariel  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: What a fascinating little story that is relatively canon compliant. I think I could get used to working in a canon like this, and it feels like it could be something we'd see if _Damien_ got a second season. And what a lovely way to end my little sub-project based on the poems of Sylvia Plath's _Ariel_.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"The sap  
Wells like tears, like the  
Water striving  
To re-establish its mirror"  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "Words"

 

She sits quietly in the abbey's chapel, knowing that most of this new entourage of Damien's won't disturb her. It allows her the chance to have some peace and quiet amid the chaos that her life has become in the last forty-eight hours or more. She really isn't sure how much time has passed since she stepped into the chapel, but she doesn't care. Too much has happened, not including her apparent death and resurrection at Damien's hands. She can't even formulate the words to question or even pray to God, so she just sits quietly.

"Simone?"

A small smile tugs at her lips. She had a fifty-fifty shot as to who would interrupt her first. She still doesn't really want the company, but she owes him, so…

"You can come in," she says, still unable to look at him just yet.

"I've been worried about you," he replies, settling next to her in the pew. "Things have been pretty crazy the last day or so."

She turns to study his profile, trying to see if she can find the differences in him now. He's cleaned up, but still wears the same kind of clothes he always has. There's that easy smile that has always been a part of his personality. It actually makes her feel a little more at ease.

"Things feel… _different_ , I guess. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to be now. I mean, how did you save me? I should have died. I _felt_ myself dying, and then I wasn't. What the hell happened, Damien?"

For a long moment, he's silent, staring ahead at the life-size crucifix hanging behind the altar. There's a slight tremor to his hands, but she can see that he's trying to hide it.

"Kelly was right," he finally says. "All this Antichrist shit? All true."

"Hang on! We talked about this."

"That's how I saved you, Simone. Don't you get it? I couldn't--" His voice cracks and he swallows audibly. "I couldn't lose you, too. You're all I have left. So I made a deal with the Devil, so to speak. I'm the Antichrist for real, and my stipulation was keeping you alive."

"So what does that mean? Am I suddenly a different person now? A demon?"

He laughs softly and glances at her. "No, you're still you. You just have a little of my blood in you now. I tried to ask Rutledge what that means, but she's not sure. It's not something that's ever happened before, so I guess we're a special case."

"Not helping, Damien!"

"Sorry. I don't know what's happening. Do you really feel all that different?"

She shrugs and glances up at the ceiling. "I don't know? I feel off-kilter, I guess. It's disconcerting. I'm not sure who I should be or how I should act now."

He cups her cheek and smiles as she leans into his touch. "So just be Simone until you figure it out, okay? Who knows? This may not mean anything, but I still need you. Just keep me from losing who I am in the process? Amani and Kelly are gone, and you're all I've got left to keep me sane."

"But no pressure, right?" She sighs, echoing his smile slowly. "We can figure this out, can't we, Damien?"

"We'll figure it out. You have my word on it."


End file.
